It is the purpose of this invention to provide an athletic shoe of improved construction to enhance its stability, reduce midsole degradation and enhance anatomical support for the wearer's foot without making the shoe uncomfortably hard and without using any parts which reduce the foot-receiving volume of the upper. More specifically, it is the purpose of the invention to provide for substantially reducing the non-uniform midsole degradation of a slip-lasted athletic shoe without resorting to an insole board and without otherwise impairing the comfort properties of a slip-lasted athletic shoe. Additionally, the invention has for its purpose to provide a novel structure for returning impact forces to the wearer's gait cycle without subsequent decrease in overall shoe stability.